


Even Vulcans get overwhelmed

by Autstic_space_elf



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Autism, Autistic Spock (Star Trek), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autstic_space_elf/pseuds/Autstic_space_elf
Summary: Spock gets overwhelmed and has a meltdown.Takes place during the episode the immunity syndrome
Kudos: 23





	Even Vulcans get overwhelmed

Spock was staring at his scanner when suddenly it hit him. The mental shock wave of 400 Vulcan deaths hit him. he could hear their dying screams. It hurt so much. He yelled out and fell to the floor. He could feel tears well up in his eyes. And no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop them from spilling out. This was so humiliating but he couldn't stop. He cursed his human half for this lack of control.  
"Spock"  
Kirk said in gentle and soft voice.  
"Spock tried to look at the captain through his tear stained eyes.  
"Come with me to my ready room you can calm down in there."  
Spock manages to stand up and follow kirk into the ready room.  
Kirk shuts the door and spock falls down still crying. He rocks himself back and forth. Kirk sits down on the floor with him. Once he judges that Spock has calmed down a bit he asked a question. "Are you ready to talk or meld yet? Spock gives a small nod.  
"What happened that made you so upset?" He knew hit had to be something big considering the Vulcan was usually so incontrol of himself.

He crawled over and put his hands on his face in order to meld.  
"Entreptid dead. 400 Vulcans dead. I felt it all. I heard their dying pleas."  
Spock removed his hand. Kirk say there for a second, shocked and not knowing what to say. Eventually he said. "I understand. Honestly if it were me I would have had a much larger response than you." He paused. "Is it ok if I tell the others what happened? They must be worried. I'll make shure this will never be discussed again okay."  
Spock nodded  
Kirk walked out of the room. The door closed behind him.  
"Attention everyone." The bridge crew looked up. He cleared his throat  
"Mr.Spock is alright. He just got overwhelmed. due to the deaths of over 400 Vulcans.the cause of which we are going to investigate. Now I order you all never to bring up spock's outburst and pretend like nothing happened."  
A few minutes later spock walked out of the ready room and continued on with his work. Glad that his friends were so accepting


End file.
